Love is not like candy
by LexGreyMD
Summary: Meredith Grey was one of the lucky ones, she had the opportunity to meet and marry the man of her life. Now, Derek is gone and she doesn't feel like loving any man in the same way. Nobody said anything about loving a woman, isn't that right? What happens when a mysterious doctor arrives at the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital? What her arrival could change in Mer's life?
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Moving back from Iraq was such a difficult thing for me to do, years have passed and now I was moving again after passing through such a hard time in Florida. All the hurricanes turning the state into my new battlefield and warzone were the trauma I thought I have left behind, buried deep in my past. I was looking for some place more… Friendly. Enough with the beach, sun, smiley futile girls and reckless surfers.

When I received a call from Doctor Miranda Bailey, chief of surgery at the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, asking me to join the Cardiothoracic Surgery Department of her hospital in Seattle – far away from Florida – I saw the perfect opportunity to start fresh from all the craziness.

I got a fine place, an apartment near the hospital, I had my own car and I was looking forward to start my shift at the hospital in my first day at work. I had some days to drive around the city to know the neighborhood, good restaurants and good places for me to spend some time outside home.

On my first day at work I got up early, fixed myself some breakfast, ironed my clothes and made sure I had everything ready and, inside my purse things were perfectly organized. I left the apartment and drove towards the hospital, Miranda also reminded me, yesterday, where my spot at the parking lot was. I parked and left the car, got inside the hospital with a smile on my face. I was really excited about it.

-Hey, good day, can you help me please? – I asked when I got near the receptionist. She looked up and smiled briefly at me. – Can you please tell where Doctor Bailey's office is?

-Absolutely. You get upstairs, turn right and walk straight forward. – She answered and I nodded in answer. – New here?

-Yes. First day.

-Good luck Doctor…? – She asked.

-I'm sorry, I'm Doctor Olivia Clark. – I reached out to greet her and she did the same. – Have a good day and thanks for the help.

-You're welcome Doctor Clark. – She answered as I walked away from the counter.

I followed the receptionist's instructions and in a few minutes, I was knocking at Doctor Bailey's door. She commanded me to get in.

-Doctor Clark, here you are! – She said standing up and I got in after closing the door behind me. – I hope you didn't have much trouble finding my office this morning, I meant to wait for you at the parking lot but you know how stressful a hospital can be, right?

-Absolutely, Doctor Bailey. Don't worry. – I had a smile on my face and she smiled back. – Is there anything I need to do before I start my shift?

-Oh, I need you to find Doctor Pierce. She is the head of Cardio and she'll be giving you directions. – She answered and I nodded in agreement. – She will be at the third floor, you take that elevator.

After pointing the way I excused myself and left her office, walking to the elevator. I went to the third floor and had to ask two nurses for Doctor Pierce and after getting lost twice, I finally arrived at the right place.

-Doctor Pierce? – I asked not being sure if the woman was the person I was looking for. She turned around and smiled at me. – I am Doctor Olivia Clark, first day here.

-Yes! Absolutely! – She reached out and I grabbed her hand greeting her. – It's very nice to finally meet you, I've read your articles and reports, huge fan of your work.

 _Okay, that was somewhat awkward, I was not used to having people complimenting me on anything I did or published. I do not know how to react to compliments._

-Thank you. – That was the best answer I could think of.

-I'll show you the surgical floor, there's where we spend most of our day. We come to the third floor when we have a preschedule surgery. Here you can look at scans and feel free to make this your own office if you need a break or study any specific case. – She was very receptive and I liked that.

She walked away from the room and I followed her, she showed me the floor and introduced me to the nurses assigned to work with our patients; after some minutes we went to the fifth floor – the surgical floor – and she showed me the attendant's lounge.

-You can change into your scrubs in here. There is your cabin. – She pointed to a cubicle part in the left side of the room.

There was a couch, a fridge, a table and some chairs. It was comfy.

-Maggie? I thought I saw you in here. I need a consult. – A woman got in the room while looking at her phone. – Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were busy.

-It's okay. Amelia that is Doctor Clark. She is new here. – Doctor Pierce introduced us and we shook each other's hand.

-Doctor Shepherd. – The woman said. – I think I might use you instead of Pierce, I think it will be a great way for you to start your day off.

-Sure! – I answered with a smiled. I ran my hand through my hair removing it from my eyes. – I'll just change and I'll meet you.

-Okay, I'll be waiting for you at the ER. – Amelia said and I nodded. – That's in the ground floor, in case you don't know.

-Thanks. – I smiled. – And thank you Doctor Pierce.

The girls left so I could change and I did it as fast as I could. I placed the stethoscope in my coat's lapel and the lantern inside my coat's chest pocket. After that, I left the room, got in the elevator and went to the ER.

-Doctor Shepherd said I have a cardio consult. – I muttered to the nurse in the balcony. – Would you mind showing me where to find my patient? I am new here.

-I can see that. – She smiled and gave me a tablet, she taught me how to use the hospital's software and then she walked me to my patient's bed.

My patient was a man, 26 years old, he had a headache and after that started to complain about chest pain.

-I need to order an x-ray and a CT to make sure you have not ruptured anything inside you, sir. – I said and heard his heart beat with my stethoscope.

-So, you have met our patient. – Amelia stopped by his bed. – This is Edwards, she is the resident responsible for this case. She is all yours.

-Edwards I need you to do an x-ray, a CT and an echocardiogram. – I said and signed his chart. – Page me when you are done.

The girl took the tablet from my hand and Amelia pointed the way we should walk, I followed her and she started to ask about my previous job, I told her about Florida and she was excited about it when I heard a familiar voice.

-Owen Hunt? – I called his name and the man turned around quickly.

-Oh my God! Liv! – He came towards me and hugged me. The man was as strong as I remember and easily carried me in his arms while hugging me. – Wait, what are you doing here?

-I work here. First day. – I answered when he returned me to the floor. – If I knew you were working here, I would have come sooner.

-You people know each other? – Amelia asked smiling at us.

-We served together at Iraq. Me, Owen and Teddy. We were a great squad. – I smiled. – Oh man, it has been a while since we hung out.

-We will be doing that all the time now. – He assured me and I smiled at him. – But I have surgery now Olive, we talk later?

-Absolutely Huntsman. – I smiled at him and he gave me a quick kiss in the cheek before leaving.

Amelia was shocked and I had to explain to her about our time in Iraq together, there was so many things for me to tell her but she was still a stranger, I kept most of our stories to myself. She needed to sign some paperwork and I asked her directions to the cafeteria, she walked with me half way and showed me how to get there.

I had my phone on my hand, checking my messages, when I bumped into someone.

-I am so sorry. – I said immediately.

I grabbed the woman's shoulder trying to keep her from falling.

-It's okay. – She answered.

I was looking deep inside her eyes and she held my gaze as I smiled at her. The woman was so beautiful and her short blond hair matched perfectly her amazingly blue eyes.

-Hi. I am Olivia Clark. – I reached out and she shook my hand.

-Meredith Grey. – She answered.

-Sorry for bumping into you Meredith Grey. – I said keeping the smile on my face. – Still trying to figure things out around this hospital.

-Oh, you are the new cardio girl. – She observed.

-Yep. – I nodded. – Although nobody has called me cardio girl before.

-My sister, Doctor Pierce, kept talking about your arrival all week long. But please don't tell her I told you that. – She said in a whisper and I laughed briefly. – I hope you enjoy your time here.

-I can already see I will. – I answered in a flirtatious way.

-I… - she started. – I should go now. Running late.

-See you around, Meredith Grey. – I said and the girl left.

I got in the cafeteria and bought myself a cup of coffee. This doctor, Arizona Robbins, started a conversation with me and apparently, I was the subject in everyone's mouth today. The bad part of being the newbie here.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

-So… - Owen started when we sat in a booth at this Joe's bar people from the hospital were so in to. – The last time I heard you were in Florida. What made you leave?

-Florida, with all the hurricanes and reckless people, was a warzone all over again and after all the time we spent at Iraq the last thing I could want was to be in a warzone again. – I answered with honesty in my words. – Seattle seems calmer or at least colder. I was done with the hot weather.

-The only thing I can guarantee you is the cold weather. – He muttered and I laughed.

-What about you? Have you been here since the day I came to see you guys?

-Yes. I came to see my mom and then one thing led to another and when I realized, almost ten years have passed and I am still here. – He shrugged.

-And how is your life in Seattle? – I asked surrendering to curiosity.

-I got married a few years ago but it did not work out, she left the country and lives in Europe nowadays. She is a great woman and I bet you would have loved her. – He said with a smile on his face. – But I got married again, to Amelia. That is why she was so surprised when she realized we knew each other.

-I get it now.

-What about you? How was your life in Florida? – He asked me sipping his beer.

-You know me. I am your perfect opposite, as much as you love the idea of having a family with wife and children… Well… That is not for me. – I said and he laughed. – I tried. More than once… After Megan… Well… When I settled in Florida I got a girlfriend, we spent three years together. There was an accident, we both lived but our relationship did not survive. After that, I gave up on trying to have a lifelong relationship.

-I am so sorry for that… - He said. – But you should not give up. Maybe Seattle will be the city where you will find the love of your life and you will finally get your happy ending.

-Maybe. – I shrugged. – Can I ask something about someone?

-Sure.

-Meredith Grey?

-Well… What do you want to know? She owes the hospital alongside some other doctors. She was in a plane crash with them and they bought the hospital with their indemnity money. She is a widow; her husband was Amelia's brother. – He started. – She has three kids and she is not gay, Liv.

-You know what I say… - I started. – Every woman is…

-A little bit gay deep inside. – He completed making me laugh.

We spent hours there and it was around midnight when we left.

I was tremendously happy for having a familiar face I could count on, Owen Hunt was the type of brother-friend I could count on whenever I needed. I know he is the same person I met in Iraq so many years ago.

When I got home I was so tired, the only thing I did was take a shower and lay in bed.

Early in the morning I got up and got dressed before leaving home, I stopped by a drive-through to grab some coffee and a muffin then drove towards the hospital. I parked the car and left the vehicle.

-Good morning Olivia! – I heard Amelia behind and I turned around.

-Good morning Amelia. – I answered with a smile. – Is Owen already here?

-He is not coming to the hospital until afternoon. – She answered and I nodded.

We got in and went to the attendant's lounge; Amelia changed and left while I finished my breakfast. Meredith got in and a smile enlarged on my face.

-Good morning! – She said.

-Good morning Meredith Grey. – I answered.

-Busy day today? – She asked.

-Not really. At least, not that I know. – I finished my coffee.

-Amelia told me you and Owen served together in Iraq… - She started a conversation.

-Yes. The two of us and Teddy Altman. She used to work here, right? – Meredith nodded in agreement. – We were the perfect trio back there.

-I bet you were. – She smiled again.

I had to leave so I could start my rounds but I kept the woman's smile on my thoughts all day long; I caught myself smiling for no reason… Well… For one reason. The sunset came so fast and so did the twilight.

-Hey. – I heard a familiar voice behind me.

-Hello Meredith Grey. – I answered. – How was your day?

-It was okay. Tiring. What about yours?

-It was okay too. – I answered with a smile. – Are you already leaving?

-Oh no, I am on call tonight. – She answered.

-Do you want me to stay and keep you company till you absolutely have to start your on call duty? – I asked turning towards her.

-Would you do that? – She asked.

-For you? Yes. – I flirted and she blushed.

-There is no need for that. I'll be okay. – She answered.

-Well… It's your call. – I shrugged and turned around to leave.

-Wait… - she said and I had a smile on my face instantly. I turned around. – Please stay. I have three hours to kill until I start.

We went to the cafeteria to buy something for us to eat and then we sat facing each other, we started eating and I stole some french-fries from her making her complain and make the cutest face I have ever seen.

We told each other's favorite cases, we shared embarrassing situations we went through, we talked about lots of things and it was easy to talk to her. Two and a half-hours passed by and we did not even notice.

-You should probably get going. – I said standing up. – And I should get some sleep.

-You should. – She agreed. – Thanks for staying her with me, Olivia.

-Whenever you need, Meredith Grey. – I answered and smiled at her.

I walked towards her and leaned over to kiss her cheek petting her ear briefly.

-See you tomorrow Meredith Grey. – I whispered.

-Bye. – She said in a whisper too.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

After that night we spent at the cafeteria, Meredith and I grew closer together. We started to hang out at the hospital and there was a lot – a lot, a lot – of flirtation going on between the two of us; And I need to admit, I did not even think we would ever be in the place we are right now. Two months went by so fast with her by my side, I couldn't believe.

I was standing near the reception's balcony checking the post-op exams from my patients when someone placed a cup beside my arm. I turned around and my favorite doctor was sipping her own cup. I looked at the cup beside my arm and then I looked at her again.

-You like coffee, right? – She asked blushing a lot.

-Yes, I like coffee. – I nodded and she smiled. – Thanks.

-What will you be doing on Christmas? – She asked me before sipping her coffee again and I did the same.

-I'll be at Mama Hunt's house. She's been asking me to visit her and I think it's the perfect opportunity. – I answered.

-Oh, okay. – She said. – I hope I'll see you later so I can wish you a Merry Christmas.

-I'll find you. – I guaranteed her and she smiled. Meredith kissed me on the cheek before walking away.

During the day, I helped Arizona with the pediatric patients and I joined her in two surgeries.

-So, what is going on between you and Meredith? – She asked me.

-Nothing. – I answered.

-Everyone can see you guys flirting. – She said looking at me with narrowed eyes.

-Well… We are… Playful. – I tried my best to divert and focus on the surgery.

A few minutes of silence were break by her voice.

-You should ask her out. – The blond woman said. – You two would be great together. I mean, she is not gay… But, well, Callie wasn't bisexual until she met Erica… Everybody needs a trigger, maybe you are Meredith's.

-Okay Arizona… - I muttered rolling my eyes and she laughed.

We finished up the surgery and it was already time to leave the hospital; I went to the attending's room and got changed back into my regular clothes. My leather jacket's pockets were the safest place for both my hands in a cold day like today. I took the stairs and I was heading to my car's spot in the parking lot when someone called my name making me turn around.

-I thought you said you'd be finding me to wish Merry Christmas. – Meredith said running towards me to reduce the distance between us.

-I'm sorry. I just got out of surgery; I guess I'm not thinking straight. – I muttered.

I laughed realizing the pun in my sentence; she blushed briefly lowering her head to stare the ground beneath our feet. I touched one of her ears trying to catch her attention once again; I needed to stare at those pretty eyes.

-Hey. Is everything okay Meredith Grey? – I asked with a bit of concern in my voice.

-Do you like me? – She suddenly asked gazing me intensively.

-What are you talking about? – I could not hide the chock in my face.

-Never mind… - She said. – I am just being stupid… You make me nervous and when I am nervous I do stupid things and say a bunch of stupid things and now I cannot even think, the words are just coming out of my mouth and I have no control of it…

-Yes. – I interrupted her making her shut up, it took me a while to process her question and elaborate an answer. – I like you, Meredith Grey.

She opened her mouth, then closed it, opened it again, closed it once again. The situation was killing me and I did not know what to expect from her, she was nervous and clearly walking on eggshells around me, but then something happened.

Meredith Grey leaned over and locked her lips with mine.

It was not the hottest and steamiest kiss I have ever had in my life, it was simple, gentle, kind, honest and probably the most adorable kiss I had in a long, long time. I placed my hand in the back of her neck while she pulled me closer by my jacket; I turned my face sideways so our faces would fit even more perfectly, my lips captured hers again and then one more time before I pulling my face away.

Meredith had her fingers around my jacket and kept her eyes closed.

-The things you do to me, Meredith Grey. – I whispered and she opened her eyes. – I should go now. Merry Christmas.

-Merry Christmas. – She said back giving me a quick smile.

I walked away from her and got into my car realizing that the craziest thing had just happened. I drove away from the hospital with the biggest and silliest smile on my face, but it had to disappear once I knocked on Mama Hunt's door.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

The four days I spent far from the hospital since Christmas' eve were the most confusing and traumatizing days from the past years because the only thing I could think about was Meredith Grey's kiss. She did not contact me – she did not call, text or email me even though she could have, she had the ways to do it – and, since she was the one kissing me the other night, I should probably wait for her to make a first move when it comes to us.

I could not help but also think about my dead ex-wife and what would be her feelings about this situation. I passed through this in my previous relationship and that also kept me from wanting relationships.

When I arrived in my first day back in the hospital after the holidays I was terrified of meeting Meredith in a weird and awkward moment so I made sure to check every hallway before walking through it, I also double-checked the attendant's lounge before I got in to change into my scrubs. I was ready to leave when I heard the door opening.

-Hey Liv. – Arizona greeted me and I was so relieved I signed. – What is going on? Looks like you are in a big trouble.

-Oh, I am in a big trouble. – I answered honestly. – Let's go. This is a very vulnerable place for me to stay right now.

-What are you talking about? – The blond woman asked frowning.

-Let's go Ritz! – I grabbed her hand and pulled her while walking away from that lounge and I could see that my friend did not understand much.

We stopped by the cafeteria so we could grab some coffee, I was checking the place every five seconds and I did not see _her_ , nor Maggie or Amelia. Not even Owen was around, so I relaxed for a little bit.

-Are you going to tell me what is going on? – Arizona asked when we sat in front of each other on a "hidden" spot. – You are freaking me out.

-I am freaked out, okay? – I contradicted her and she stopped, raised her eyebrows and drank some coffee. – I need to tell you something and you are not telling anyone about it, do you understand?

-Yes. – She nodded and sat straight getting ready to listen to me.

-Meredith kissed me on Christmas' eve. – I whispered.

-WHAT?

-Shut up, Arizona! – I asked her in a hiss and the woman covered her mouth with one hand. – You need to promise you will not tell anyone.

-I promise! – She whispered.

-Okay good!

-But how did that happen? – She asked. – I mean, are you guys… In love?

-What? How am I supposed to know that? I like her, she is great, she is gorgeous and she makes me happy, like, really happy. However, do I know if I am in love with her? No! No, I do not! – I answered. – I am very confused and I bet she is even more confused since she thought she was straight most of her life.

-Oh yeah, there is that. – Arizona bit her lower lip. – We do not even know if she is into you, as a woman, or if she is just confused and had mistaken a good friendship with something else.

-That is my point! I am trying to wait for her to make the next move since she was the one kissing me that night, but at the same time… At the same time, I am so scared of this and feels like I am trying to avoid her. Or, you know, trying to postpone this to the fullest. – I opened up with her and she held my hand, the one resting on top of the table in-between us.

-You should talk to her. – She said.

-Are you listening to me? – I asked with wide eyes and outraged by the position she had taken. – I am not talking to her.

-Therefore, we better get up discreetly and leave the place. She is getting in the cafeteria with her sisters. Eleven o'clock. – She said and I discreetly turned my face towards the direction she gave me and I indeed saw Meredith with Maggie and Amy.

We stood up not wanting to draw too much attention and then we walked towards the exit while I kept trying to keep my head down avoiding eye contact.

-Hey Liv! – I heard Amy's voice and I turned my face without stopping the walking process. – Are you leaving?

-Yeah! Have a good day, you people. – I quickly said and Arizona pulled my hand so we would walk faster.

After that, I had to go to my floor. I had a pre-schedule surgery to do and I was looking forward to spend hours in the OR without the risks of facing Meredith in the hospital's hallways.

I scrubbed in and in ten minutes, I was starting the surgery.

The OR felt like home. Being in a safe place, having technology at my service and great people to help me whenever I needed, is a good feeling. A very different feeling from the ones I had while still in Iraq – where we would operate lying the patient on the ground in the middle of a crossfire, or where we would use sugar as something to keep wounds from getting infected – but still, this harmony was so strange. I was waiting for something to go tremendously wrong and make everything good disappears.

Hours feels like minutes when you are doing something you like and that's what I felt when I was done with the valve replacement and looked at the watch realizing that three hours have passed since the last time I have checked. I looked up to the gallery, I saw some random residents, some internes, and in the back, I saw the remarkable eyes of Meredith Grey.

I scrubbed out and tried to spend as much time in there as possible leaving the room when it was inevitable for me to stay inside any longer. I grabbed the tablet on top of the table before leaving and made sure to update Mrs. Jefferson's profile in the system – she would be 100% in no time, I did a great job.

-Hello Olivia. – I heard two voices speaking at once and I moved my eyes from the screen towards the direction I imagined the voices came from.

-Hello Amelia and Maggie. – I answered getting suddenly nervous.

-Why are you avoiding Meredith after _what happened_? – Amelia asked.

-I thought you were someone who would act differently. – Maggie completed. – Do you even know how hard it has been for her to question everything she sustained for the past years of her life?

-Or how hard it has been for her to even accept her feelings? Who did not know she was falling for you? Everyone did! When she told us we got so happy, she was finally opening up to new things… - Amelia talked without taking a breath.

-Are you two done with the inquisition yet? – I asked frowning and crossing my arms. – I am not discussing none of those things with you guys, I thought it would be best to let her make the first move into a conversation about what happened the other day and then she sent me you guys instead. I know all the complications related to kissing another woman, I know the process, I passed through the process and I was trying to respect her space when she clearly do not know how to respect mine since she sent her barking dogs to rip my guts out. I am done with the two of you.

I walked away from them really upset and felt like steam was getting out of my ears. I was so nervous and pissed off that I almost made Owen fall after bumping into him.

-Hey! What happened? – He asked grabbing my shoulders.

-Get off! – I pushed him away. – Try controlling your wife; I sure knew how to control mine when it came to other people's feelings.

-Liv, what happened? – He asked once again.

-Why don't you go find her and ask for yourself? – I suggested with a lot of irony in my voice and he realized how upset I was. He raised both of his hands in front of his body letting me know he would not insist in the matter.

I walked away from him and from everyone else in the hospital, I sat in one of the benches outside the building and just tried to cool my head.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I just thought about something really awesome and it will probably transform this into a crossover story, I'll keep it inside the Shondaland universo though.

Tell me what you're thinking...

Xoxo.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

The whole enchantment I felt over the kiss I shared with Meredith went away after the day her sisters confronted me. I never liked to live life under someone else's judgment; I never liked the idea of depending on other people to make my own decisions, or to tell me what I should do next. That was not me. It was my life, it was Meredith's life – and even though she loves her sisters so much, I _don't_ really think I need to date both Maggie and Amelia along with Meredith – therefore, _we_ should decide what to do with _our_ lives.

-Doctor Clark? – A voice brought me back to reality.

-Doctor Bailey, I'm sorry, I was thinking about something else… - I apologized and then I stared at her.

-I need to know your schedule today; will you be at the ER or at the OR? – She asked.

-I will be at the ER, ma'am. – I answered with a quick smile.

-Great. Remember to leave your coat in a place where it will be free from blood. – She joked and I laughed. – Oh, one more thing, remember to report to Dr. Grey when you get there, she is the one responsible for the ER today.

-Absolutely. – I nodded with a fake smile on my face.

 _Great._

I took off my coat – leaving it at the attendant's lounge – and left the place heading to the elevator. The metal box's doors opened and I saw Owen and Amelia inside, he did not look that happy and neither did she.

-Good day. – I said briefly while getting in.

-Good morning. – They said at the same time.

-Ei, Olive. Are you doing anything later? I mean, after work… - Owen asked me and I turned towards him.

-Uh, no. What do you have in mind mate? – I asked him.

-Do you want to grab some beers? – He asked.

-Yeah, sure. I would love to. – I smiled at him and then turned back to stare the metal doors still closed in front of us.

-Olivia… - Amelia started.

-You are my brother's wife; I need to tolerate your existence, nothing further than that. – I said cutting her speak and then, thankfully, the doors opened and I left the elevator.

I walked around grabbing a tablet so I would know where to go and then I asked a nurse where to find Meredith, she gave me the directions and I went there.

-Dr. Grey, I am just letting you know I am already here. – I said to her while she was badging a wound.

-Olivia… - she started.

-I need to go; I have many patients to take care. Doctor Bailey asked me to report to duty with you, therefore, here I am. – I said with a harsh tone and then left the room.

I went to the first bed that needed a consult and examined the person. He was complaining of chest pain, I did an ultrasound and I did not see anything compromising, then I asked a resident – I guess his name was De Lucca – to move the man and do a CT and an electrocardiogram so I would be aware of what was happening to his heart.

It was not a busy day, I had a few patients, one emergency surgery – a quick one though – and after that, I was free for at least one and a half hour before I was ready to go out with Owen.

-Are you going to run again? – Meredith asked approaching me. I was sitting in a free bed in the hallway with my legs crossed having my phone on my hands.

-I am too comfortable to run right now. – I said trying not to look away from my phone. – But why don't you go find another patient to treat? Or maybe you could blab and gossip a little bit more with your sisters about me and then make them come and bark at my face again.

-I never asked them to talk to you. They did that by themselves… They meant well. – She started. – They told me how upset you were; I really thought you were ignoring me because you did not care about me or something like that…

-Oh yeah, I would totally mess up with a widow-full- of-kids' head just for fun. – I rolled up my eyes and she grabbed my chin and made me look at her eyes.

-We barely know each other and you are making me question my sexuality after some gazes and seductive smiles. – She said keeping her eyes on mine. – I have the right to be confused and share that with my sisters, they meant well, they are not bad people, but yes, they screwed up. And I bet they are very sorry for what they said and how they said it.

-It is my life. Your life. I know you would get confused and I wanted to give you space. – I shrugged. – I do not like people being nosy when it comes to my life.

-I am sorry. And thank you for being so thoughtful. – She said with a smile. – But please, give them a second chance.

-Not right now. – I bit my lower lip.

-Why are you so stubborn? – She asked with a smile.

-It is a gift. – I shrugged.

I uncrossed my legs and pulled her closer by grabbing her waist with them, she smiled and I did too. Her arms were over my shoulders and I placed my hands on her hips. The proximity was very nice.

-So, are you still mad at me? – She asked.

-I was never mad at you. – I answered honestly.

-Good. – She said and pecked my lips.

-Look at the two of you so cute together. – I heard Arizona and Meredith hid her face in my shoulder. – Teenagers all over again.

-Can you please just mind your own business? – I asked and she showed me her best roll-over eyes while passing by us. – Very, very, mature Arizona.

-Get her, Grey! – She said with a laugh.

-So, what do you think about grabbing something to eat after we are done here? – She asked and I bit my lower lip.

-I already have plans tonight. I am going out with Owen. – I shrugged. – But any other night for me it is fine.

-You two are very close, right? – She asked caressing my face and I nodded. – Iraq does that to people, uh?

-Uh, yeah. – I said. It was not a lie.

She got paged and had to go.

Okay, things were getting better and although Meredith had explained me everything that has happened with the girls' situation, I still do not think it was their place to come and talk to me about something that was not even concrete – as it is not concrete right now – and that was still a reason for me to be upset.

-Meredith and Olivia, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. – Arizona sang as she walked back in the hallway I was.

-Can you stop?! – I asked in a hiss.

-I thought you would resist for a little longer, but I do not blame you. She is kind of hot. – Arizona joked making me laugh. – What are you doing tonight?

-I am going out with Owen, I think we are going to the Joe's. Show up if you can. – I shrugged and she nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

-Good day! – I said happily approaching the girls who were talking by the cafeteria's counter. – How are you ladies doing in this lovely morning?

-Aren't you excited today? – Doctor Bailey asked making me laugh as I hugged Meredith's waist making her back touch my front.

-Why would not she be? – Arizona asked with a teasing tone and I rolled my eyes as Meredith laughed a little bit.

My page rang and I looked at my phone.

-I gotta go. – I said biting my lower lip.

-Okay, have a good day. – Meredith said turning her face towards mine and pecking my lips quickly.

-You too. – I said before leaving and letting her to explain what has just happened to a very-much-shocked Doctor Bailey.

…

-You look very happy. – Owen pointed it out and I rolled up my eyes as I continued to focus on the heart I was operating. – Oh, are you and Meredith a thing? Are you guys going strong?

-I do not know Owen, give me at least a month so I can tell you. – I shrugged and he laughed. – Should I ask her out on a proper date or something like that? What do you think? Is it weird for you to hear me talk about another girl? 'Cause if it is, please tell me and I will shut my mouth.

-Olivia, relax! It is fine for you to talk about other girls with me. – He said with a laugh. – And I really think you should take her out somewhere nice to show her you are not a jerk who just wants to screw around.

-Good point. – I muttered.

-I am glad you are happy, Liv. – He said. – Maybe she will be your happy ending.

-Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, shall we? – I answered and he laughed again. – I am not like you, not going to marry the first person I saw and stayed with for a month or two.

-Shut up, kid! – He said and it was my turn to laugh at him. – You should come to my place someday; we could cook and watch a game with some beers, like old times…

-In old times I was the one having a wife that was at least gentle and kind, who would mind her own business and not stick her nose in yours! – I criticized Amelia and he rolled up his eyes. – Am I lying?

-No. – He said looking at me.

 _-OH, SHE IS NOT LYING UH? GO AND MARRY HER EX THEN!_ – The yell came from the gallery and we both looked up to see a very pissed off Amelia staring at us.

-Amelia, let us explain before you misunderstand things… - Owen asked but the woman just left. – Thank you very much Olivia.

-You were the one confirming it. – I said back. – Do not blame me.

The rest of the surgery was calm and quiet; we kept our mouths shut to keep us from fighting over something it was no one's fault. When we were out of the scrubbing room, we head to the surgical reception where we cleaned up the board containing our surgery.

-You control your new affair, she is getting into my marriage and she has not be here for six months. – Amelia was angry and almost shouting at Meredith.

-What are you talking about? – Meredith asked. – What is she talking about, Olivia?

-She overheard us talking about my ex-wife and I might have been a little… Bitchy when I was talking about her. – I said. – Owen just agreed with something I said about her and she got all mad at us.

-I do something stupid once and you think you have the right to talk trash about me for as long as you want; either grow up and learn how to forget or get your thing and go back to your ex! – She almost yelled at me.

As I wanted to slap her face right there, Owen held me.

-You are on _her_ side, Owen? – She was outraged.

-You are crossing limits, Amelia. – He answered. – Stop talking.

-Or what? – She asked. – Go back to her Olivia, you are just causing troubles here.

-Oh yeah, I would love to leave everything I have right now to just run towards my dead wife, the person I have not even had a body to bury, the person I loved the most in my life. – I answered coldly and then I turned around to leave and Owen did the same. – Oh, did I mention that her name was Megan, also known as Megan Hunt?

Both women were perplexed and I was so devastated, it almost felt like I had loosen Megan all over again; Owen was as upset as I was. He did not say a word, except for those:

-Can I crash at your apartment?

-Of course. – I said.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! I am so happy with the reviews! Please, continue feedbacking me hahaha**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX:**

Things would get better and then they got worse than I could have ever imagined. Owen slept two days at me place and he was so mad at Amelia I started feeling a little bit guilty for showing up, _or even existing_. When we arrived at the hospital in that morning, we had to split up and go to our respective floors.

-I need to talk to you. – That was the first thing I heard and it came from Amelia.

-I have nothing to talk to you, Amelia. – I answered.

-Then just listen to me. – She asked and I stopped for a second. – I am sorry. So deeply sorry. I had no idea about your wife or about her being Owen's sister, it does not justify any of the things I said to you and now that I know, I understand everything. You are Owen's family, but there was no way I would have known that. There is not much I could do but ask, beg, your forgiveness.

I stopped for a second.

-You are Meredith's sister. And Owen's wife. I just want you to respect me. I am here and I am not going anywhere until Meredith tells me to go, I am trying to have a life here and you are being jealous over something you don't have to be. You are his wife, I am not going to sleep with him, you are her sister, and I don't intend to have that type of relationship with her… At all… So just, stop screwing up. – I said being as serious as I could.

-Will you forgive me? – She asked.

-Just this time Amelia. – I rolled up my eyes. – But please, don't blab around about things you do not know about.

-I won't! I promise! – She said smiling openly and jumped in my arms hugging me.

-Now, you need to fix things with Owen. – I said.

-What are the chances of you helping me with that? – She asked.

-Zero. – I answered and smiled. – I should go now.

I got in a room to check on some x-rays and ultrasounds results. After some minutes, the door opened and I turned around.

-Hey. – It was Maggie.

-Hey. – I answered.

-I am so sorry for the way Amelia and I acted, we were so stupid and kept acting like a bunch of alphas protecting their territories when Meredith clearly isn't one; you are making her happy, so we should be happy…- she said.

-It's okay Maggie. – I shrugged. – Let's start over.

-Yes, please. – She answered with a big smile.

-Just, mind your own business from now own, is that possible? – I asked.

-I will try. – She answered and I laughed.

She left the room and I kept examining my scans until lunchtime when I went downstairs to grab something to eat.

-Hey. – I said kissing Meredith's cheek. – How are you?

-I am good. How are you? – She asked back.

-I am fine… I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me some time… - I said and she turned towards me with a smile.

-Like a date? – She asked.

-Yeah. Like a date. – I answered and she quickly kissed my lips. – What was there for?

-I thought you would never ask. – She answered making me laugh.

-Well, I have asked, do you want to plan it? – I asked her.

-I am leaving the hospital earlier today, I could put the kids in bed earlier and cook a nice diner for us, what do you think? – She suggested with a big beautiful smile.

-I am always down for food. – I said with a smile.

We sat together to eat our lunches.

-I am so tired. – She complained. – Ellis didn't let me sleep all night.

-That is why I don't have kids. – I joked.

-You never wanted to have kids? – She asked me frowning.

-I did. – I answered. – Megan and I talked a lot about it, but we did not have the chance to try motherhood, and after her I didn't find the right person to have a child with.

-I get it… - She said. – Do you mind talking about her?

-Well… I don't know… You are not annoying me yet. – I joked and she laughed.

-Are my kids a possible reason for you to give our relationship a second thought? – She asked and I bit my lower lip.

-Of course not. – I answered. – I knew about your kids before I started to have feelings for you, I know they are part of the package and despite all my jokes, I love kids. I really think we are going to get along.

-That's so great. Thank you. – She smiled and held my hand.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter: Their first date! I am so excited!

Would you guys like a chapter with Mer's POV?


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey guys! I finally found the time to post a new chapter, I've been so busy lately! I will try to post more often!_

 _Hope you guys enjoy their first date._

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Later that day I went home so I could change and get ready to go to Meredith's place. As I got ready, I started feeling more and more nervous about that night and kept questioning myself if that date night was actually a good idea, but I was going to bite the bullet anyway.

We would finally be away from the hospital, from the pages, from the curious looks around us and – thank God – from the whispers and wonders about our relationship. I was tired of hearing about the provocative affair between _Mrs. Late Doctor Shepherd_ and _Mrs. Late Megan Hunt_.

On my way there, I looked myself in the mirror ten times to make sure that there was nothing wrong with my face or clothes, but mostly my face. I tried to practice my best smile but I just couldn't find the perfect angle or the right amount of teeth, so I just gave up.

When I jumped out of the car, I checked my clothes on the poor mirror reflex from the window glass and then breathed in and out for ten seconds before walking towards the door and knocking a couple times.

-Hey Liv! – She answered the door with a smile on her face and I could not do much but smile back.

-Hey Meredith Grey! – I answered and she hugged me briefly.

-Get in. – She asked and I walked through the door checking the place around me. – I made lasagna, do you like it?

-I like food. I am not very picky. – I joked and she laughed.

-I guessed that after living in a war zone for so many years you wouldn't be. – She said raising both her eyebrows in the cutest face ever and it was my turn to laugh at her joke. – Take a sit.

I sat and waited for her trying to calm my heart in the process.

-Do you want wine? – She asked from the kitchen.

-I am driving. – I answered.

-I figured you would be staying long enough to dismiss the alcohol from one glass of wine out of your system. – She came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine in her hands, she blinked at me and I raised one eyebrow.

-I will, won't I? – I joked and she bit her lower lip blushing a little.

She handed me the bottle and I opened it, poured the drink in both glasses while she placed the lasagna in the middle of the table, she sat in front of me and served my plate, then served hers.

-Did you try on a million outfits before I arrived? – I asked before sipping from my glass and she blushed violently. – Don't worry, I did the same thing. I started feeling stupid after the third…

The girl laughed loudly and I smiled.

-I have never dressed up for a girl before, I really think it is worse than dressing up for a guy because I was certain that you would really pay attention to that. – She said and I let out a low chuckle. – Oh gosh, I need to stop comparing genders.

-it is okay! – I answered back quickly trying to calm down her agony. – I did that for a long time when I first started seeing other girls. It is pretty normal.

-How was it? – She asked and I raised both my eyebrows not understanding the question. – When you first started to see other girls.

-Oh… It was… Enlightening. – I answered and she smiled. – I was a bitch though.

-What? – She asked.

-Well… I was in college, many girls in sororities and stuff like that. I was a heartbreaker. – I explained smiling a little.

-So you were a player… - she summed up and I laughed.

-I was kind of a player, yes. – I agreed. – But what about you? Is this a sexual exotic and unforeseen adventure for you?

-No. – She answered taking a bite. – I am too old for sexual exotic and unforeseen adventures. I am a mom, and a widow. I have considered and I am as sure as I can be about my feelings for you, not for girls in general, but for you. And that is kind of scary, but otherwise, I assure you I wouldn't be telling everyone about it and, definitely, wouldn't be asking you to come to my place.

-That is a good point. – I agreed with her looking at the wine on my glass. – Are you scared of this relationship?

-A little bit… - she whispered looking down to her plate after meeting my eyes for a few seconds.

-Do you want to set boundaries? – I asked, but it was more of a suggestion than a question.

-I really think I am not comfortable enough to have sex with you. – She answered as fast as a bullet, blushing violently.

-I understand. – I nodded with a smile.

-I really don't know what to do and that freaks me out and makes me very insecure. – She was so honest about it that I just wanted to hug her and comfort that beautiful woman.

-Porn might help. – I said trying to light the mood and she laughed loudly. – I am being a very serious right now. It helped me a lot when I first started to have sex with girls. Of course, there is a lot of acting in those videos but it shows pretty much everything that you are supposed to cover in sex with a girl.

-O-Okay. – She stammered and I laughed.

-And you can always ask me about stuff. – I said.

-Right… - she rolled her eyes on me.

-I mean it! – I said and laughed. – I promise I will be professional.

-Will you tell me what you like in foreplays, in detail, without making jokes and being strictly professional? – She asked and I narrowed my eyes.

-Maybe I will! – I answered and she laughed – But I probably won't...

We talked the whole night, we moved from the table to the couch and after several minutes, we were way more comfortable with each other. She had her legs on top of mines and I kept running my fingers up and down her thighs while she talked – sometime she would get the chills and it was very adorable.

-I totally agree with Cristina. It was pretty much Seattle Grace Mercy Death before you guys bought the hospital. – I joked and she laughed. – Oh my God, I mean, friends being hit by buses, shot or falling from the sky in planes… I feel like I am dating a superhero.

She giggled placing her hair behind her ear.

-So, we are dating uh? – She muttered with a smile, but I could hear the uncertainty.

-Well, you said that you are too old for a sexual exotic and unforeseen adventure, which was what I was looking for before your lasagna… - I joked and she cracked with laughter.

-I guess we are dating then. – She leaned forward and kissed my lips.

The sweetest lips I have ever tasted.

The taste of the wine was all over her tongue, which made the kiss even more tasteful. She had one hand in the back of my neck, pulling me closer, as I squeezed her thigh, moved my hands a bit upper her dress and received a moan in return. Meredith bit my lower lip before kissing me again.

-Alright, alright. I think we should slow down… - I whispered trying to catch my breath. – Or else, I won't be able to stop.

-Okay… - Mer kissed my lips quickly before pulling away.

-I should get going anyway. It's getting late and we have to work tomorrow. – I said moving her legs back to the couch.

-I will walk you to your car then… - She got up and so did I.

I grabbed my coat and we walked out the house.

-I had a great first date with you tonight Meredith Grey, thank you. – I said when we stopped next to my car.

-I also had a great first date with you Liv. I am so happy right now I can hardly believe it. – Mer looked down.

-Believe it. – I kissed her cheek. – Sleep well, Meredith Grey.

-Drive safe. – She said after I got inside my car and put my seat belt on. Mer leaned over inside my car window and pecked my lips quickly. – Text me when you get home.

-I will. – I smiled started the car.

* * *

 _A/N: So, what do you guys think?_


End file.
